Akatsuki Go To The Dentist
by Keono
Summary: I think it's K , but I'm putting it as T cuz of Hidan's mouth! The Akatsuki have to go to the dentist and things go bad! It sucks cuz I rushed! Now edited!


"H-hey, Pein? Where're you taking us?" Kisame asked as Pein was driving the Akatsuki mini-van with all the Akatsuki members in it.

"Oh no where specific, but we'll get food afterwards."

Hidan perked up. "Can we go to the one place with awesome burgers?"

Pein sweat-dropped. "No, it's too clos-"

"Oh my god where're going to the dentists!" Tobi screamed causing everyone to panic.

"Hurry the fuck up 'Kuzu!"

"I'm trying...! They child locked the doors!"

Meanwhile Sasori and Deidara where trying to get out "Stupid Sandiame! You don't help for crap!" Sasori tossed the puppet aside and pouted. but after about five seconds he picked up the puppet, apologized and put him back in his scroll.

"Move, Danna, un!" Deidara put a clay bird on the door and jumped back. "Katsu!"

BOOM! The whole back was filled with smoke, but once it cleared it showed that the door didn't even budge. "What the hell Pein! Bomb proof? You'd really go that far!" Kisame screamed as he was trying to extinguish the flames from the blind Uchiha's hair.

By the time they pulled up to the building Hidan's scythe had been lodged through the door, two of Kakuzu's hearts had died form backfire; Samehada had been unraveled and unusable, Itachi's mangekyou sharingan had burned the whole back row of seats; Sasori had given up on all hope and Deidara was running low on clay.

"Konan," Pein said signaling the bluenett, who just nodded. She threw a smoke bomb in the back of the van and when the smoke cleared you could see all the members of Akatsuki sleeping peacefully. "Good job, now we have to get them to the third floor." somehow they managed to get all of them to the third floor before they all woke up, but when they did wake up it was total chaos.

The dentist people had to tie down Hidan and knock him out to check his teeth before he could give another nurse a black eye, Itachi used his sharingan on three nurses, so now they had to put a blindfold on him before they got sued anymore; which the thought of being sued made Kakuzu faint so they began checking his teeth. Sasori and Kisame refused to let them check their teeth for fear of being made fun of like being called George Washington and Shark Boy. (A/N: Get it cuz 'Sori has wooden teeth and Kisa has shark teeth! X3)

Pein bribed Tobi with more candy and Deidara... well let's just say Sasori has his ways of getting him to do things. Pein and Konan excepted the fact that they had to get their teeth checked because they were flawless! They were now in the waiting room, waiting for the results of the check-up. Kakuzu nearly fainted again when he saw the bill, which made Hidan laugh out loud (lol) and pass out from lack of air.

"Well... Tobi? Tobi has fourteen cavities and is going to have to come back tomorrow to get those filled." The doctor said in slight amazement while Pein glared at him.

"No. More. Candy!"

"Ah! Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed while clinging to the plant man.

"Sorry, Tobi, but what Pein says goes. **So suck it up!"**

the doctor cleared his throat and continued. "H-hidan has gingivitis, so brush better."

"The hell I will!" Again he had to be knocked out before he hurt another nurse.

"Ka-kakuzu? He needs to get new dentures-"

"I fuckin' knew it! I knew you had dentures when one of them fell in my frikin' mouth!"

Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What else?"

"Well... D-deidara is taking longer because of his... hand-mouths? Ita-chi? Well, he has fine teeth it's just that a few of his teeth were chipped." the Uchiha sighed.

"Probably from walking into walls... Which reminds me we need to go to my optometrist." (A/N: eye doctor.) and Kakuzu fainted once more. "S-sasori... Ahem, needs new teeth, we found *chuckle* termites in them!" everyone laughed and Sasori just glared. "I'm sorry, that's very unprofessional of me, but we just got a call and George Washington wants his teeth back!" the next thing the doctor knew there was a very angry redhead hovering over him, if only looks could kill.

"Anyway! Pein and Konan great job on keeping your teeth clean! Zetsu one side looks great and the other... not so great." Sasori went back to his seat still glaring. "Kisame *chuckle* Umm, we were wondering if jaws was your mom, 'cause we-" SMACK! The man was now unconscious thanks to Kisame, who was panting with rage.

Pein sighed. "Go get Deidara before we get caught." Sasori nodded and went into the room with the dentist chairs. "Everyone in the van! We're going to McDonalds!" Doing what they were told, they all got into the mini-van and headed to McDonalds. Tobi was covered with stickers saying he was a good boy for brushing his teeth, Sasori and Kisame were still pissed about the jokes; Hidan couldn't get over the fact that his boyfriend wore dentures and Kakuzu couldn't face the fact about how much this cost; Deidara was upset about not being able to finish his appointment and Pein and Konan were happy for this to be over.

Or was it, not until they began arguing over french fries. (A/N: or as Woofly calls them, chips! Sozzy for pointing you out, but I got confused in BB when Dei said chips, but I knew that it was fries! X3)


End file.
